Guard Duty
October 23, 2011, 1:52 AM Back To 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Prowl Magnum (Edge of Iacon's Dome) --- Another guard posting - Kind of boring, but Magnum doesn't mind. After all, he's almost built for such a thing. He's been posted at an important spot - instead of the regular tower being manned, Magnum is there. His large hoverplatform mode sits firmly on the ground and two stabalizing legs extend from the side, anchoring him in place for siege mode. Magnum's cannon remains pointed at a 45 degree angle, mostly because the main threat comes from the skies. He remains vigilant, silently guarding those inside Iacon's protective dome. Optimus Prime rolls along in alt mode. Usually too occupied with other duties to take routine patrols, checking the defensive perimeter stations- and taking the chance to speak with those on guard duty- is actually something Optimus Prime relishes simply for the change in routine. Gravel and debris scattered over the road from the latest incursions to the edge of Iacon crunch under hsi tires, and he sends a ping in greeting to Magnum, stationed at the furthest of the outposts defending Iacon proper. Prowl follows after Prime at a slightly slower pace, his hoverjets gliding smoothly over the pockmarked ground with barely a sound. Unlike Optimus, he takes no real pleasure in these patrols, viewing them only as a necessary part of his station and a distraction from his real work. Regardless, he does them without complaint, remaining slightly behind the Prime as they approach Magnum. Magnum is kind of surprised to hear the greeting ping from Optimus Prime. It brings him happiness to see Optimus Prime yet again. "Greetings, old friend. It's been many cycles. My duties have had me providing security to an off-world construction project as of late, but I am fortunate enough to come back to Cybertron every few cycles." Magnum pings in reply, unmoving. Though he'd usually hover over to greet Optimus, his duties prevent him from doing so. Magnum's sensors easily pick up Prowl following Optimus - though he knows he has yet to meet the Mech that follows him. Optimus Prime pulls up next to the hover platform and transforms to stand next to it. "How goes your duty shift today, Magnum?" Optimus's voice is friendly, although his optics scan the area in front of the guard position as he talks to the other mech. Prowl stifles the urge to huff air out his vents with long vorns of practice, gliding to a near-stop and transforming to stand next to Optimus. Settling into a parade rest, he turns his optics and sensors to the area around them, carefully watching for any possible enemy activity and running several simulations at the same time. Hoist had sent in another requisitions request earlier that orn, he needed to check that over... Magnum remains stationary - though he longs to greet Optimus properly. "It goes well enough. There have been no signs of Decepticon activity this cycle." Magnum scans the area as well, reporting his findings as requested. Then, with a ping of greeting to Prowl, "Greetings and good cycle to you as well, friend." Though Magnum doesn't personally know Prowl, any fellow Autobot is a friend to him. "And your missions offworld? I have read the reports, but you yourself are well?" Optimus Prime asks politely. It wouldn't do to distract the mech from his duty, of course, but the interaction with other Autobots he does not normally have the chance to speak with is one of the things he relishes about this duty. Prowl glances over his shoulder at Magnum momentarily, acknowledging the other Autobot with a small nod before turning back to attention. Idly, he runs the guard's name through his records, coming up with a few reports he skims for general information on the mech. He only gives a small portion of his attention to both the conversation and the files, battle computer compelling him to focus on scanning for enemies. "Yes, though I long to return to my friends here on Cybertron. I have a duty to protect them against the ever-increasing threat of the Decepticons." Magnum states this as matter-of-fact. In fact, the reason he returned to the Autobot army was due to the Decepticon threat. "How about yourself, Optimus? Are all things well for Iacon?" Magnum asks with great interest - He cares about his friend, and about the safety of Iacon. Though Prowl nodded at him and remained silent, that doesn't really bother Magnum - Prowl must be doing the same thing he is no doubt. "Prime." Prowl interrupts quietly, one doorwing twitching minutely, his posture not shifting otherwise. "You are to address your leader as 'Prime', Autobot." He elaborates, turning his head just the slightest bit to look at the Autobot with a hint of a frown on his face. "Please take care to remember that." "There is no harm done, Prowl." Optimus Prime puts a quelling- but gentle- hand on his second in command's shoulder. His optics crinkle slightly as he smiles at Magnum behind his battlemask. "Magnum has known me for a very long time." The giant hoverplatform is, in fact, older than Optimus, and served in the military for vorns before Optimus became Prime even, and he respects the veteran mech's loyal service. Magnum looks relieved - Optimus Prime is more then a leader to him. He'd feel wierd if he had to call him "Prime". But Magnum duly notes to do so in front of Prowl. He doesn't LIKE to, but he's not one to complain. Procedures and all that are there for a reason. "So how does Iacon fare these cycles?" Magnum again asks, inquiring to the safety of the residents inside. Optimus Prime pauses. "Well enough, although as always, there /is/ a war on. Ironhide's team successfully disrupted a supply convoy outside of Polyhex earlier this cycle, and the only mechs injured should recover well." He sounds tired. There are always dead and injured that he wishes could have been prevented, in Iacon and on Cybertron at large. Prowl frowns slightly at Optimus when the hand touches his shoulder, doorwings flicking once more, but after a moment he turns his attention back to their surroundings. Though he hears the question, he allows the Prime to field it, already opening a linkup to his personal console. If they are going to remain out here, he is going to at least get /some/ work done in the meantime. Magnum replies positively, "That is most excellent news to hear, my friend. Hopefully that disruption in the Decepticon supply chain is a significant blow to their readiness. Though I hate for any Cybertronian to go without, it is nessessary to stop the madness that is this war." Magnum continues, "My Spark aches to hear that we suffered wounded yet again. I hope for their speedy recovery." Optimus Prime nods. "Your good wishes are appreciated, Magnum. Unfortunately, we must continue to the next guard station- but good cycle to you, and an uneventful duty shift." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Magnum's Logs